Rogelio and Jane
Rogelio & Jane is a father-daughter relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Gina Rodriguez and Jaime Camil. About Rogelio De La Vega is Jane's father. But Jane never knew that. She was born to a young mother and father and she never met her father. Jane only knew Rogelio from a passionate telenovela The Passions of Santos. Jane loves Rogelio as an actor and she's his fan. When they met she was impressed and she couldn't believe she saw him. But then she found out he is her father and she couldn't believe it. They got to a diner to celebrate and can catch up what they missed. Rogelio loves Jane as a daughter. Season 1 16 months prior to the Pilot, Rogelio received a letter from Xiomara telling him she kept the baby, a now 23-year-old woman named Jane. Rogelio moves the production of The Passions of Santos to Miami, to be near his daughter and spends the first couple of episodes waiting for Xiomara to introduce him to Jane. In the end he reveals himself to Jane and Jane's reaction is a multitude of feelings: she thought her dad was some army guy Xo didn't know of, her heart breaks at Xo's lie and at having been kept from her father her whole life, and all of these overwhelming emotions sort of bury the realization that she now has a father standing right in front of her. Eager to bond with Jane, Rogelio tries to show Jane how he feels with grand gestures, wanting to give her everything and anything to make up for the lost time. They eventually reach an understanding of taking things as they come and getting to know each other on each other's terms.Chapter Six Proud of his daughter and newfound family, Rogelio introduces Jane to his former step-daughters, Valeria and Victoria, as well as his second ex-wife Melissa at a family dinner and invites the Villanuevas to accompany him to the Paloma AwardsChapter Nine. When Alba is hospitalized, Rogelio is there to support Xo and Jane and do anything he can to prevent Alba from being sent to VenezuelaChapter Ten. Rogelio also gets Jane a writer's internship at The Passions of Santos to encourage her dreamsChapter Eleven – unfortunately, she is tasked with writing his death scene. However, this occasion is the first time that Jane calls Rogelio 'dad'.Chapter Twelve Rogelio is also present for Jane's college graduation – held in her bedroom as she is bedridden due to the amnio.Chapter Thirteen When Rogelio gets a job offer post-Santos in another city, Jane reassures him that their bond is strong enough to warrant a few miles.Chapter Fourteen Rogelio ends up staying in Miami for his relationship with Xiomara. Season 2 After accidentally having a hand in starting the media circus on the Villanuevas's front lawn in the wake of Mateo's kidnapping and subsequent safe return, Rogelio feels guilty and reaches out to Michael for advice on how to support his daughter and be a part of the family structure.Chapter Twenty-Three Photos 90jogelio.jpg|Chapter Ninety 86jogelio.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Six 83rane.jpg|Chapter Eighty-Three 43jogelio.jpeg|Chapter Forty-Three 38jogelio.jpeg|Chapter Thirty-Eight 33jogelio.jpeg|Chapter Thirty-Three 14jogelio.jpg|Chapter Fourteen Jogelio.jpeg|Chapter Eleven Chapternine.jpg|Chapter Nine 6jogelio.jpeg|Chapter Six Jogeliomeet3.jpg|Chapter Five 5jogelio.jpg|Chapter Five Jogelio5.jpg|Chapter Five 4crying.jpeg|Chapter Four Notes and references Category:Relationships Category:Family